


Needy

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Public Sex, cisgirl!larry stylinson, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!lous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-concert buzz has Harry completely needy for her girlfriend to fuck her right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desiredeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/gifts).



> Everything is better with lesbians.  
> As always, this is for Rosey. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, etc. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

The post-concert adrenaline was thrumming through her veins the second Louis left the stage. She disappeared from view of the crowd, of thousands upon thousands of screaming fans. She could hear their screams, even from underneath the stage. They were positively deafening but it was more amazing than anything else. 

Performing on stage like that never got boring. She never lost the thrill, even after so many shows.

The other girls all felt the same – she could tell from the looks on their faces. Niall was hollering something, her Irish accent thick with excitement, as she all but jumped on Liam’s back, demanding a piggyback ride to the dressing room. Zayn was buzzing around somewhere, probably on the phone. The one that Louis was looking for was nowhere to be found. She couldn’t see the curly head of hair of her girlfriend anywhere. 

As Louis wandered back towards their dressing room, a hand shot out and grabbed her. She let out an undignified squawk as she was yanked into the bathrooms by Harry, who had a cheeky grin on her flushed face. 

“Hi,” Harry said before crowding Louis against the closed door. Her mouth immediately found Louis’ own, their lips brushing against each other’s before Harry ran her tongue along Louis’ bottom lip. Her mouth automatically opened underneath her girlfriend’s prodding. Harry’s lips were warm and her tongue hot in Louis’ mouth. Her thigh slipped between Louis’ legs, pushing upwards. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, breaking the kiss. “Haz, we don’t have ti…”

“Need you, Lou,” Harry whispered, dropping kisses down Louis’ sweaty neck. 

They were a mess, both of them, from the show. Sticky with sweat in places that sweat probably should never be, but Louis could never deny Harry anything, least of all this. Louis flicked the lock on the door and turned Harry around so her back was pressed against it. She kissed her hard. It was a little messy, too much tongue and not enough finesse but Louis couldn’t bring herself to care. Harry’s hand tangled in her hair at the back of her head, keeping her close as Louis fumbled with the fly of Harry’s skin tight jeans, fingers easily popping the button open. She pushed them down as best as she could and shoved a hand down the front of Harry’s underwear, her fingers immediately finding their way to where Harry wanted them. 

She was hot and wet, gorgeously wet, around Louis’ fingers. Louis groaned and buried her face in Harry’s neck. She nipped at the skin with her teeth before sucking the flesh into her mouth, her fingers working inside of Harry all the while. Harry panted heavily above her, one hand still tangled in Louis’ hair, the other grasping at the door, clenching around nothing. Louis positively loved Harry like this, so needy, so wild, and unable to wait a few minutes until they got on the bus and into their bunk. 

“More, Lou, please,” Harry begged. 

Louis ran her tongue over the dark pink mark on Harry’s neck before she dropped to her knees in front of Harry. She yanked Harry’s jeans down to her ankles and Harry got one foot out of them before Louis was doing the same to her underwear, pulling them down. She nudged at Harry’s legs with her hand and they immediately parted, Harry still leaning heavily against the bathroom door. Louis settled herself between Harry’s legs a little better; nipping her way up Harry’s hot to touch thighs. Harry was practically vibrating as Louis kissed her way up, sucking slow kisses into her upper thighs the closer she got to where Harry wanted her.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry whined. She dropped a hand into Louis’ hair and guided her forwards. Louis glanced up to see Harry’s lips parted, red from where she had been biting at them. Harry’s gaze locked with her own and Louis dipped her head forwards, her tongue licking a stripe up Harry’s clit before pulling back completely.

Harry moaned loudly, her fingers tightening in Louis’ hair. She wriggled her hips, trying to get closer to Louis’ mouth. Louis pushed Harry’s hips so they were flush against the door and she dipped her head once more, her entire mouth closing over Harry’s pussy. Harry moaned again, the back of her head hitting the door with a thud. Louis closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She knew exactly where to suck and where to lick slowly to get Harry quivering above her and she was going to take full advantage of that. 

She gently lifted Harry’s leg and put it over her shoulder so she could settle in closer. Harry’s heel dug into Louis’ back, spurring her on. Louis sucked Harry’s clit into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over the sensitive nub. Harry’s breathing was shallow and Louis could tell she was already close. Louis pulled back, causing Harry to whine. She glanced up at Harry, who had her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it. Her eyes were glazed over, almost black in the harsh fluorescent light of the bathroom.

Without warning, Louis covered Harry’s pussy with her mouth again, her tongue flicking inside of Harry. Harry clenched around her tongue, trying to draw more of her inside. Louis moaned, gripping at Harry’s hips to pull her closer. Harry thrust downwards, rocking into Louis’ mouth. She licked her way up to Harry’s clit again, hardening her tongue and flicking it out so it touched Harry’s clit every few strokes, driving Harry mad. She pushed a finger inside of Harry and groaned as Harry immediately clenched around her, drawing her in further. 

“Please, Louis,” Harry whimpered. “I need to come.”

“Shh, baby,” Louis replied, kissing the join of Harry’s leg where thigh met hip. “I’ve got you.”

Harry whimpered and nodded, her curly hair escaping the material headband she used to keep it back, plastering to her forehead with sweat. Louis took pity on her girlfriend and sucked on her clit hard. Harry yelped in surprise, her hips stuttering forwards, trying to get more contact. Louis slipped another finger inside of Harry and thrust them in time with the movements of her tongue. Harry’s panting filled the room, echoing off the walls, encouraging Louis. All she could see, feel, hear and taste was Harry. It was incredible. 

The tell-tale signs of Harry’s approaching orgasm came far too quickly for Louis’ liking. She flattened out her tongue over Harry’s clit and removed her fingers, taking her time to lick Harry everywhere. Harry whined again as Louis dipped her tongue into Harry’s entrance, moaning as she felt how wet Harry was. Harry’s hand clenched in her hair again, urging Louis on. Louis thrust her tongue inside of Harry, working in a way she knew that Harry loved. 

“That’s it, baby,” Louis said as she pulled back enough to talk. She rubbed her thumb over Harry’s clit and thrust her tongue in and out of Harry, feeling her body shudder above Louis. Her leg pressed against Louis’ shoulder hard as she orgasmed, her entire body trembling from the force of her orgasm. 

Louis could feel Harry’s orgasm coating her tongue, her wetness dribbling down onto Louis’ chin as she worked Harry hard. Harry let out a broken sob as Louis’ tongue ran over her over-sensitive clit. She immediately bucked down and Louis sucked the sensitive nub into her mouth again, soothing her tongue over it. Harry moaned again and tugged on Louis’ hair until Louis pulled back. She pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s clit and dipped her tongue back inside Harry’s entrance once more before pulling away altogether. 

She pressed kisses into Harry’s trembling thighs and carefully helped Harry get back into her underwear. She pulled them up and pressed a kiss to Harry’s pussy over the thin cotton material. Harry leaned heavily against the door as Louis tugged up Harry’s jeans, zipping the fly and slipping the button into place. 

“That was amazing,” Harry mumbled, looping her arms around Louis’ shoulders as she pulled her close for a kiss. Harry sucked on Louis’ tongue, tasting herself in Louis’ mouth. 

A bang on the door broke them apart and they could hear Paul’s voice calling out about them needing to hurry up.

“You look like you’ve just been thoroughly fucked,” Louis said as she stepped back out of Harry’s embrace.

“I have,” Harry replied, a dopey smile playing on her lips. 

Louis shook her head and unlocked the door. She stepped out into the hall and ignored Paul’s pointed look. 

“Mate,” Niall said as they entered their dressing room. “Don’t you get lockjaw doing that?”

“Not if you do it often enough,” Louis replied with a grin. Harry flopped down onto the couch next to Niall and Louis perched on the arm of the chair next to her, her hand automatically going into Harry’s hair to loosen the headband. 

Niall rolled her eyes and threw a hand towel at Louis’ head. “You’ve got pussy juice on your chin.”

Louis wiped at her face with the towel and winked down at Harry, causing her to wriggle happily in her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be writing a lot more cisgirl!larry stylinson in the future. It's kind of my thing. 
> 
> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
